The Wrong Hands
by ImpossibleKat
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor decides to take Clara to a ball in the future, and who else is there is non other than the Doctor's tenth generation who has taken a liking to Clara. Both Doctor's are fighting for Clara's last dance. Which Doctor will hold Clara in their arms at the end of the night? (Whouffle)(Allonswin) Takes place after DOFTD
1. To Repay A Debt

**A/N: Story is told in Clara's POV. I do not own Doctor Who (Except in my dreams), and the cover picture was found on googleimages. Thnx for reading :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**To Repay A Debt**

Let me tell you a story. A real tummy turner. And it involves me, with my Doctor, and his past face. You might be wondering what I'm even talking about, so let me tell you the whole thing.

It all began on a Wednesday. Some impossible Wednesday when the Doctor decided to show up. I was trying to bake a soufflé for Artie. He had to bring a baked good to school on Thursday, so I decided to help him out. Angie of course was texting God knows who, but I will get her later for it. I was just thankful that the Doctor arrived. I needed him at that moment. I needed to get out of the house.

There was a buzzing at the front door, and since I knew who it was, I of course dropped what I was doing so I could go answer it. However, thanks to Angie being the dalek that she is, she decided to beat me too it.

When she open the door to reveal the Doctor, she never looked up from her phone. She just simply said. "Hi Clara's boyfriend." And then she walked away. She always knew how to get on my nerves.

I strode over to the Doctor with a smile on my face. "I will come with you in a bit. Just got to finish the soufflé for Artie."

I suddenly noticed the Doctors expression change. "If you continue doing that, we'll never leave. We'll be stuck here all day, and I'll have to..." He paused. "Wait." He sounded disgusted with the word.

"Please Clara, I'm not a patient person. Can't you just get Artie to finish it up?"

"That would be a big no. However, it would make more sense if he did it himself." I looked back to the Doctor with a gleaming smile. I got the most wickedest idea, that the Doctor would hate me for forever. Domestics.

"Why don't you help me make it then. It will keep you busy."

The Doctor gave me the most disgusted face. It was like he was a child that didn't want to eat his vegetables or do his homework. I was almost certain he would say "But Clara!" But he didn't.

"Fine, I do whatever it is you want me to do in order for us to get out of here sooner."

"Oh yeah, I want to leave too, but I have responsibilities Doctor."

"As do I, but I ignore them. As a Time Lord I have the most important responsibilities of time and space. Do you see me doing them? Instead I mess with them."

I couldn't help but giggle at his statement. The Doctor was always so funny, even if he didn't know he was being funny.

As soon as we reached the kitchen, the Doctor immediately took over. It was amazing to see him flying all over my kitchen grabbing the right ingredients, plus some that didn't even look like food, and just added them to the mix. He started to preheat my oven and turned to me.

"Mix that up, real quick like. And don't slow down for nothing. Pretend your wrist is being chased by a dalek that won a gold medal in track." He said as he placed a large whisk in my hand.

I started just whisking the batter at a regular pace, but the Doctor thought it was too slow. I heard him grumble to himself.

"Oh, no! You can't do it like that! Your going to leave in so many lumps. Do it like this." He said as he grabbed my wrists and started spinning for me.

My first thought was "W_hat the hell do you think your doing? I know how to make a soufflé, chin boy!_", But then I started to enjoy his company. And I have to admit I do fancy him a bit. Just his closeness was nice, but he was real close. He was right behind me! I could feel his chest pressing against my back, but I guess he never thought of that.

And I guess I got so distracted with the Doctor that I didn't notice the batter flying out of the bowl, and onto my counter. There were also a couple drops that fell onto my face, but I couldn't feel them, because I was paying close attention to how the Doctor was holding me.

"That should do it. Now put it in that bowl over there, and then we can start cooking!"

I felt the Doctor let go of my hands and pull away from my body, he was obviously getting ready to just finish the dish and get out. I wanted too as well. I just wanted to fly off with him and see another planet. The most recent place we've been was his own planet. I watched him save it with is past selves. I made him save it. I'm glad I did that. I did it for him.

Suddenly the Doctor was approaching me with a grin. He took his index finger and took some batter off my cheek, and then he placed the batter into his mouth. My mind was racing. This was a bit forward of him. I of course blushed at his actions, but he remained calm. He was the Doctor. He wouldn't understand.

"The batters nice, should be good." He said smiling at me.

I could hardly even make a noise. All that I could say was "yep". A stuttering yep. I sounded like a cyberman on repeat. There was a beep from my oven and the Doctor grabbed the desert and placed it into the oven. With a quick slam he said "Okay, let's go."

"What? Now? We have to wait for it to finish!"

With a sigh the Doctor took out his sonic and aimed it at my oven. And like that the timer went off and the soufflé was done! Just like magic! He opened the oven and grabbed the soufflé with no gloves on. He placed it onto my counter and then looked at me.

"Okay, it's done. Can we go now?"

My jaw dropped. I looked at the soufflé which was cooked to perfection. It smelled fantastic. I just wanted to bite into it, but then there was the Doctor who was offering me all of space and time. All I could do was laugh.

"You did that? With your sonic thingy?"

"Yeah, It can do that. It just can't do certain types of poultry. Desert is easy though." He said as he tossed his sonic in the air and placed it back into his coat pocket. He leaned in closer to me.

"So are we going to go?" He said as he leaned his hand out toward me.

I gave him a wide smile. I grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me so hard I thought my arm would get yanked out of it's socket! As he pulled me out of the front door I yelled to Artie that his soufflé was done. Of course there was no reply, but at least I don't have to worry about my responsibilities anymore.

* * *

Once aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor started to run around his consul and pushing buttons. Just seeing him excited sparked an intensity inside my heart. I could almost feel like I could run forever and ever with him at my side. The Doctor pulled one large lever and the TARDIS shook to let us know that we have taken off.

"So where we going this time?" I asked him with delight.

"Well, Clara Oswald. I though it over ever since you helped me freeze Galifrey. It's been running through my head over and over. I'm going to repay you." He said with a rather large smile.

"So were would that be exactly?"

"I'm going to make it a surprise, but it will be a good sort of surprise." He said at he approached me and tapped my nose.

"I do believe we should dress for the occasion though." The Doctor said as he ran back to his consul to look at his monitor. "It's going to be rather fancy. So dress decently at least."

The largest smile came across my face. The Doctor was going to take me out. Somewhere nice I was hoping. Not some abandoned theme park filled with cybermen, or a sinking war submarine in freezing water.

The next thing the Doctor does is he leans his arm out to me. He was going to escort me to the wardrobe.

"Don't want the TARDIS to mess with you. As long as I'm there you will find the wardrobe just fine." He said with flushed cheeks. This was a perfect moment for me to mess with his innocent little mind.

"You going to stay with me the whole time then, Doctor?"

His eyes grew wider and he looked like he was going to collapse. I don't know why I like to tease him. It's just always so fun to see how he would react.

"I didn't… I'm not… shut up!" The Doctor said as he pointed a rather annoyed finger at me. I just kept my smirk and stared at him in the eyes.

"We going or not Doctor?" I said as I grabbed onto his arm and started leading him out. He became surprised that I started to lead him out because he usually was the leader, but I knew where I was going.

The TARDIS started warming up to me ever since I saved the Doctor's life on Trenzalore. I doubt I would even need the Doctor's help to find the wardrobe. I think he just wanted to be next to me really. Clever boy.

The Doctor's wardrobe feels endless. You think you would find the right dress, but then there is another flight of stairs leading to more dresses! But eventually I found the right dress. It seemed simple, but formal at the same time. I thought it would be perfect for whatever occasion me and the Doctor were heading too.

It was a red dress with darker shades of red at the bottom of the dress, and sleeves. The bodice wasn't too tight, but at least it was comfortable. The dress would reach to the bottom of my feet, so if I twirled I would look like a rose in full bloom. I placed a large hair tie at the top of my head, and let some of my hair just hand loose. I chose not to wear heals because heals aren't really me. I found some cool boots though. When I was satisfied with what I was wearing I decided to find the Doctor.

I found him outside the wardrobe looking at the watch on his wrist. Was he timing me? But the first thing I noticed was that he didn't change at all. _I knew it._

When he noticed me he held his breath. "You look stunning, but that dress reminds me of one of your echoes. I think it was the one from Victorian London."

I looked down at my dress than back up him. "I'll take that as a complement then. You, however, haven't changed at all! Not even the bow tie!"

"Why would I change the bow tie? Bow ties are cool! But I did in fact change. Just into cleaner clothes is all." He said with a smile. I returned his smile.

"Alright miss Oswald, want to see where I have taken us?" The Doctor said as he grabbed my arm again and started to lead me back to the consul room.

* * *

Once we reached the consul room the Doctor let go of me and ran straight for the doors. He gave me the look of excitement, but before he opened the doors he turned around to face me. He slowly walked toward me and never broke eye contact with me.

"Before we go out I want to tell you something. You are the reason I'm not cringing about destroying my people anymore. You are the reason I am not rewritten by an angry vengeful man. You are the reason I'm standing here, with you now. And I'm so thankful for that. I'm thankful for my impossible girl. My Clara."

His words were touching, and I wanted to lean in closer to the Doctor. Too just taste his words, and feel his lips. Was that so wrong of me? I looked at him and gave the best smile I could make. This smile was just for him. My Doctor.

"So I'm going to repay a debt." The Doctor said as he skipped back to the doors. "I'm going to take you dancing."


	2. Old Faces

**Chapter 2**  
**Old Faces**

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors to reveal a darkened hallway, but further down the hallway you could hear distant music playing. The hallway had marbel flooring and it's walls appeared to glow gold. The windows reached from floor to ceiling and showed a view of a distant beach. It looked like a palace from a fairytale from just looking at one hallway!

The Doctor stepped out and held out his hand to me. I walked out and grabbed onto his hand. He closed the doors behind him, and as he was doing this I never kept my eyes off my surroundings. They were breathtaking. I noticed flowers dangling all around the windows, and potted plants in every little corner.

"Very eco-friendly planet?" I asked the Doctor.

"Ahh the flowers. Yes. You see these people are like plants. They practically worship flowers here. In fact for every single month of the year they have a ball for a different type of flower." The Doctor started to stride a couple steps to the window to look out side.

"Looks like the mountains haven't collapsed yet so we must have landed somewhere in the 40th century."

I quickly trotted next to the Doctor, making sure not to trip on my long dress. I looked out the window to see the view he was seeing. I almost just wanted to stay there the rest of the night just looking from this one window. This place was gorgeous! I saw distant lights behind large hills and thought there must be some kind of village over there. Every single tree looked like it was paired with it's own flower. This place was extremely eco-friendly.

Then the Doctor placed his arm around my shoulder and used his other arm to point at a flower in the distance that didn't bloom yet.

"That's the celestial rose. Once it blooms, then it's the begging of summer for these people. That's what's this ball is for. It's to celebrate the coming of the rose."

"Then what are we doing over here? Let's go celebrate the coming of the rose!" I said as I grabbed the Doctor's hand and lead us both to wear the music was.

* * *

Once the Doctor and I reached a large staircase where the music seemed to be coming from, I turned to him. I started to straighten his bow tie.

"Don't want you walking in with a crooked bow tie."

He looked down at me and clasped his hands around mine. He placed a small kiss upon my hands and looked at me with a warm smile.

"Thank you." He simply said.

At that moment I felt all these emotions wash over me. He was obviously saying thank you for straightening his bow tie, but then again, early he said he wanted to repay me for saving him. He was thanking me for everything I have ever done for him.

He leaned out his arm out once again for me to wrap my arm around. This time he wasn't leading me to a wardrobe, he was leading me to a dance. A dance with the Doctor. My Doctor. I grabbed onto him and started to giggle as we walked down the steps.

Once we passed a large arch the ballroom was revealed to us. Humanoid aliens dancing and laughing. They all had green lips, and it looked like they had vines in their hair. Their clothing was similar to the colors of roses. Women dressed in red, white, and pink, while men would dress in black or red. I turned to quickly ask the Doctor what species they were, but he was too quick for me.

"They are called the Herba. Known for their extreme love in all types of plante. They can all grown a single flower from one finger, or herb. Like plants, they absorb sunlight for energy. They mostly eat fruits and vegetables for extra nourishment when the sun's not out. This planet only has one sun, like the earth. This planet is called Colletis. Very fancy name, just rolls off the tongue."

The Doctor usually never knew when to shut up, even though he over uses the word with me. I guess he just needs someone there to listen sometimes, and since the Doctor has me I have to listen. Not that I never like what he says, most of the things he says are in fact interesting! Now I know how to complement their lovely branches or insult them for their lack of petals. I'll just stick to the complements for now.

When the Doctor was finished with his rambling he decided to carry on walking down the steps. I guess he looked at my face. I just wanted to dance with my Doctor.

The Doctor lead me to the snack table, and not to the dance floor. A bit disappointed to say the least. I expected him to just grab onto my waist and start dancing with me, but since this was the Doctor he had to look at food first.

The snack table was decked out with fruits and vegetables galore. Bottomless apple bowls and a whole banana tree just standing there for people to pick off fresh banana's to eat.

When I was observing all the random fruits placed onto the table, the Doctor suddenly stopped in his tracks. I felt his pulses quicken from just holding his hand. Something was obviously wrong. I looked up to see the Doctor keeping his eyes forward, and the face that said whatever he was looking at was impossible.

I waved my hand in front of the Doctor's face a couple times until he came too.

"What is he doing here?" The Doctor said with a small voice, but it sounded like he was trying to remain calm.

"Who's here?" I said imitating the Doctor's voice while looking in the direction he was looking in.

Then I saw him. Just standing there looking out of a window at the rose. I knew who it was as soon as I saw his face. It was the Doctor's tenth generation.

"Doctor. Why is he here?" I asked the Doctor as quietly as I could.

"I don't know, and I don't remember! And since I don't remember, that means he is going to run into me later tonight. I have to make sure he forgets. I have to make sure I forget." The Doctor said as he looked at me.

I only met the Doctor's tenth generation twice. Once as an echo saving him from when the stars started disappearing, and once when all three Doctor's came together to freeze Galifrey. When he looked at me in the tower of London, it looked like he recognized me, but yet he never knew me until then. Then he had to forget me. Forget me and my Doctor, but I have yet to forget him. I wanted to talk to him one more time.

"I'm going to have to talk to him." My Doctor said. "Just so he would have met me again and our time streams would get out of sync all over again. Then he will leave, and forget."

"Can I come with you. I only met him once, remember Doctor? I hardly had anytime to really know him."

"You do know him, he's me!" The Doctor said as he pointed at himself. I didn't really care. My Doctor wouldn't tell me about his past. This Doctor looked like he had secrets hidden behind his dark brown eyes. I wanted to at least see one before he would leave.

I looked back at my Doctor with sad eyes. The kind of eyes I knew the Doctor couldn't resist. He grumbled to himself and just nodded his head.

"Fine, alright Clara. But only for a minute. Then shoo off so I can speak to him." The Doctor said gesturing. I just simply gave him an annoyed nod. We started to walk toward the tenth Doctor. I put on my best smile, trying not to seem to strange. I just wanted to make a good impression. All over again.

My Doctor came up to his old self and cleared his throat. The younger Doctor turned around with a questioning face to look at him. Then he looked at me. It was just like the Tower of London all over again. He looked at me, as if he knew me from somewhere. I wanted to just tell him the whole story, but my Doctor only let me accompany him. I had to keep my mouth shut.

"Hello, can I help you?" The tenth Doctor said as he looked back at my Doctor.

Before my Doctor could say anything I talked for him. I wanted to say hello to this Doctor.

"Hello. My name is Clara, and this is…" I tried to come up with a different name for the Doctor. The first thing that came to my mind was _Matt_ but then I thought that was too original. I'll just call him-

"The Doctor." _Shit._ He answered before me as he leaned a hand out toward the younger Doctor who now had a shocked expression.

"Nice too meet you Doctor. My name is the Doctor as well." The younger Doctor said with a large cheeky grin when he shook my Doctor's hand.

"Doctor Who?" My Doctor said. I knew he couldn't resist. I rolled my eyes at him, but I never took my attention off the tenth Doctor. He just looked intrigued at the whole situation.

"Just the Doctor." Then he turned his attention back to me. "And you said your name was Clara. Have we ever met before?"

I looked at him in the eyes. I wanted to just tell him all I knew. I wanted to tell him he didn't have to worry about his home planet anymore, but since my Doctor was standing next to me, I knew I couldn't say anything. But yet I was lost in this Doctor's eyes. It was almost hypnotizing for me.

"Doubt it." I said. "But I'm glad that I have met you, Doctor. You seem like a really interesting person."

The tenth Doctor leaned in closer to my ear and whispered "I'm far more than interesting."

As I felt his breath upon my ear shivers went down my spine. This Doctor was extremely charming. I'm going to admit that he is also quite handsome. Then I knew my Doctor was looking at me. I already knew what he was going to tell me. "We are not going to let him stay." Blah Blah Blah.

"Well it's been wonderful to meet you Doctor. Clara, I hope too see more of you later. Spare a dance with me?" The tenth Doctor said as he pulled my hand to his lips.

I almost wanted to just kiss him. He did the same thing the last time I saw him. I can't help but feel that now I have to dance with not only my Doctor, but his past self. Was that so wrong of me?


	3. His Dance

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but only because school has begun for me again. But not to worry! There is still such a thing as weekends! Hurrah! Glad you guys are giving this fic love 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**His Dance**

We watched as the younger Doctor strode off into a different direction. I payed close attention to how he moved, and how he stepped. He was completely different from my Doctor, and that intrigued me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my Doctor starting at my Doctor with eyes of jealousy. It was only brief though. I could tell when he saw the way I was looking at his younger self.

"So what now? Is he going to leave?" I asked the Doctor with a bit of sorrow in my throat. I really didn't want him to leave. I had a promise to keep.

"No, he's going to stay until the rose blooms. I'm starting to remember, but not everything. It's all a blur, but I still want to know why I'm here." Then my Doctor looked at me with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Follow him, and ask him why I'm here. Get the information and come back to me. That's all I want you to do. Got it?" The Doctor said pacing in place and still looking at me as if a dalek were about to exterminate me.

"Something wrong, Doctor?"

"Wrong? No. Everything is just fine." He said, yet he said it cringing. Something was up.

"Are you worried about me going after your younger, and quite attractive self? I have no problem with it. Like you said, just ask a couple questions and get out. No need to worry about me." I said rubbing his shoulder.

Yet he still seemed on the edge and a bit insulted when I called his younger self attractive. I didn't say anything about being more attractive! This Doctor thinks too much.

"Wait, why can't you ask him why he's here? Your him!" I said as I placed my hand on my hips and lowered my eyebrows.

"I know, it's just that I usually never get along with myself. If I suddenly walk up to him he might just ask a bunch of random questions about his future. I was a one for spoilers then. But you Clara, he has never met, and therefore he shall trust you!"

"But he's never met me!"

"Exactly! But you met him! You know him, his ups his downs. Just don't bring up the time war. He may just break out into tears." The Doctor said sighing. I had to giggle just a little because the time war is past the Doctor now.

"Now go, go! But remember this Clara. Whatever you do with him I will remember eventually, so don't do something incredibly stupid!" When the Doctor said this I wanted to slap him. He can't control me, but yet it is still the Doctor no way you look at it. The man I love. The man who thanks me. The man who wants to dance with me.

"Just get the information I need, and then come back so we can have our dance." I gave him a nod and started to head into the direction I saw the tenth Doctor walk too. My mind was racing. I was walking on hot coals now. I had to be careful, but this feeling is drawing me closer and closer to the wrong man. The wrong hands.

* * *

My footsteps echoed through the hallway as I stepped closer to a balcony door. The sound of my heals echoing off the walls always sounded enchanting to me ever since I was a little girl. Like I was a princess, and now I felt like one. Walking through my palace and too my prince awaiting to dance with me under the stars.

As I reached the handles on the door I looked through the windows of the door to see the tenth Doctor just looking off into the distance. He looked so lonely, yet he looked like he was waiting for someone. He stood ideally with his hands in his pockets looking from horizon to the celestial rose. It was almost saddening to see him standing alone. He looked like he needed someone there next to him, and he always needed someone there. It's the sad lonely story of the Doctor lost in his nightmares of his burning world. And I was here to dance with him.

I walked through the door, and silently shut it behind me. I didn't want to sneak up on him, but instead he snuck up on me.

"He sent you, didn't he? The way I see it he either sent you to ask me why I'm here, or asked you to politely tell me to get out of his time stream. Well, that's not going to happen right now." He turned around to face me.

The way he looked at me was almost heartbreaking. I couldn't find any emotion in his face. I was staring at a storm before it let out it's loudest crack of thunder.

"I actually came here to fulfill a promise. I don't break promises easily. Especially when I promise the Doctor. Any Doctor for that matter." I said with a quick smirk on my face.

"Which promise, to which Doctor?" It's like he almost read me like a book. I had promised my Doctor to ask him why he's here, and I promised the this Doctor a dance. And right now, I really just wanted to bloody dance.

"Which Doctor am I standing before?" I replied to him with a similar tone to his.

"That would be me." The Doctor said cheekily while pointing at himself. He started to wobble around. This Doctor was extremely childish, and I liked that.

Then this Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver which was different to my Doctors. It was silver and blue at the tip. It was more simple, and it made me think that my Doctor may be compensating. The tenth Doctor raised it to a nearby window and it cracked open releasing music from the nearby ballroom. It started to soar around us and fill our ears. I felt like falling into this Doctor's arm's just because he could promise a dance more sooner than my Doctor. Then again, we got caught up with this one.

This Doctor took a bow and started walking forward toward me and grabbed my waist and hand. Now me, being from the 21st century and not usually attending many balls didn't know what to do at this point. I froze as soon as he grabbed my waist, but he seemed to sense my lack of skill.

"Place your left hand on my should Clara." And I did just that. He started smiling. His smile was lovely. I returned his smile and he began to giggle.

"I've had to help a lot of my companions with dancing, but I wouldn't know how unless a certain rose taught me how. I forgot. When I was-"

I didn't let him finish as I cupped his cheek. I knew what he was going to say, and I didn't want him to hurt himself. I gave him a reassuring smile. Then the Doctor started to take the lead and we began dancing to the sound of strings. I felt like we were walking on air for two reasons. One, because we were outside on a balcony, and two, because I was dancing with the Doctor.

I could feel as he moved his hand from my wait to my lower back. He was pulling me closer to him, and I just fell into him. We dipped, and I flew. He twirled me beneath the stars, and at the climax of the song we dipped once more together. I could feel his breath upon my cheek. When he pulled me back my hands were on his shoulders and both his hands where on my lower back. We were really close now.

I could see the Doctor blushing when he felt my chest press against his. He looked down at me with a wide grin, and I looked up at him with a smirk. I felt his hearts beating beneath my palms. I started to lean in closer to the Doctors face. His lips were bare and parted. And then I noticed he started leaning toward me.

And then out lips collided. It was exhilarating. I knew my Doctor would kill my for it later, but for now this Doctor was my Doctor. He was the Doctor who danced with me, and he was the Doctor that kissed me. Kissed me! Our lips were twisting, and I swore I could feel the stars falling behind me. I felt as the Doctor placed a hand on my cheek, and wrapped his other arm around my waist. But soon enough we had to breathe.

As we parted I looked at his face. He was in complete awe at that moment. His eyebrows were arched and his lips were still perched. I could tell that this Doctor was still new to kissing, and yet he was a really good kisser.

"I…I…That was…" His stuttering was so cute.

"Impossible?" I finished his sentence. Then he looked at me and gave me a grin.

"Oh I don't know. I like impossible." I felt my cheeks become more hot as he stood over me with his cheeky grin, and a little bit of my lipstick upon his lips.

* * *

We stood next to each other leaning on the edge of the balcony looking out onto the sea, and then I saw the beauty the Doctor was looking at. The celestial rose was almost blooming, and it was gleaming with colors of gold, red, and silver.

"It's beautiful." I said staring at the rose.

"It's a mystery. It was found on the shore of this beach long ago when there was words written into the sand. The Herba ignored the words, but they took the rose because it was almost like a symbol for new life."

Then the Doctor turned to me. "And that's why I'm here. I come here ever summer to watch that one rose bloom on this day because I want to celebrate the coming of new life."

I looked at the Doctor who never took his eye contact off of me. He wanted me to ask a very specific question, and I could see it in his eyes. "What were the words?"

He looked at the sand real quickly and then swallowed. I watched his adams apple bob as he turned back to me.

"Bad Wolf."

"So your here because of those words? Or because of the rose?" I said looking at him with a twisted face.

"Both. You could say, I'm doing it for a friend."

Then I watched as the Doctor started to walk away from me.

"Where are you going? We haven't seen it bloom yet!" I said catching up with him grabbing onto his hand. He turned and looked at me with the same eyes he gave me earlier. Empty, and unforgiving.

"Don't you have your own Doctor, Clara? I told you what he wanted to know. So you can go now, and leave me to forget that we ever met." He said looking at me, deep into my eyes. I wanted to fall onto my knees and cry. When did the time lord ever become like this? Who was I dancing with? Who was I kissing?

"I want…" I paused. I didn't even want to say these words. These words were poison coming out of my lips, but yet I felt like it was medicine that needed to be taken.

"I want you to be my Doctor." I said holding onto his hands tightly. I started hugging his arm like a child frightened by a thunderstorm, but I was already hugging the storm to come.

He looked at me with eyes full of shock. I could sense he was confused by the way I said it. He grabbed both of my hands and looked at me.

"I already am your Doctor. Now go to him, and leave me." He kissed my hands and let them go.

My heart broke. I was cut between my Doctors. A man that offered me majesty, love, and the stars. When the other offered me everlasting memories that hide beneath the shadows of his past. I love both of my Doctors. Cut between two worlds.

I watched as the tenth Doctor turned around the face the rose. I wanted to run back to him, but I knew he would reject me again. He knew was was right from wrong, and he saw himself as wrong. The wrong man. But to me he was too right. He was almost perfect. Yet there was a bell ringing in my mind screaming at me "They are the same man you daft fool! Return to your Doctor! Forget the past, and return to the present!"

My heart was screaming at my head, but I had to listen to reason. It was the same man. Both the same man who loved me. The same men who thank me. The same men who want to dance with me.


	4. The Promise

**Chapter 4**  
**The Promise**

Walking away from this situation was most heartbreaking for me. I wanted to just turn around and go back for him, yet I was only there for one reason. I was there for my Doctor, and now I had to tell him why he was here. Why his past self was watching the celestial rose.

As I approached the staircase leading down back into the ballroom I took a moment to just listen. I was listening to the music rising from the ballroom and soaring into the darkened corridor lighten by moonlight. I began to find myself swaying to the music, imagining I was once again in the Doctors arms.

I closed my eyes and relived the scene. I bowed to my imaginary Doctor standing before me. I lifted my arm as if to grab onto his shoulder once again. I started to dance around in a circle, and my scene started to become more and more real. I felt as if the Doctor was holding me, as if his smell was still lingering in the cold night air. And then I felt something strange, as if something grabbed onto my waist and started to dance with me. At that moment I quickly opened my eyes to see who was holding me.

It was my Doctor. His floppy hair was hanging low in his face, and he was smiling at me. I backed away from him in complete shock because I didn't even know it was him. I was imagining dancing with his past self, and not his current self. I was trying to wrap my head around this current situation.

"Sorry Clara. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just you started to take a bit longer than I expected it would take, so I decided to come after you." He put his hands in front of his face and started to shake them as enough to reassure me.

I took in a deep breath and nodded at him. Then my Doctor walked toward me with a curious face on.

"Do you mind if I ask why you were dancing alone up here?" He said with a fading grin.

"I uh, just got carried away with the music I guess." I was trying to hide the fact that I just shared a passionate moment with his past self, and not him. Then I noticed the Doctor look at me with darkened eyes. He was no longer smiling, but he was sneering.

"You guess?" He started to walk closer and closer to me. He was speaking in a sarcastic voice, and the scary part was that he never took his eyes off of mine. I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't. I had to pretend that nothing was wrong, and nothing happened.

The Doctor then grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me against the wall behind me forcefully. He was staring so deep into my eyes that I could no longer lie. This was a completely different man. He was angry and vicious. I thought he was going to kill me with the stare he was giving me. The storm has come, and I was standing right in the middle of it.

"Why Clara? I asked you to just question him, but instead you dance with him! You make me feel betrayed Clara! Why dance with him when your here to dance with me! Your Doctor!"

And then I could see it. He was jealous. I just never knew the Doctor could be so violent when he becomes jealous! He was shaking me, and yelling at me. I was terrified of him.

"Doctor please, let me go."

"Why didn't you let me go?! You could have just walked away from me Clara like I asked you! You didn't need to betray me completely! I remember you saying the words so clearly it hurts me now that you would have preferred him over me! Did you ever once think about me, Clara?! I'm still him! I'm still that man! I'm your Doctor!"

I could hear the pain in his voice, he was saddened by my actions, and extremely jealous of himself. I cursed at myself, and deep within my heart I was dying all over again. Dying for him. Then I felt the Doctor's grip loosen on my shoulders. I fell to the floor, I no longer wanted to stand. The guilt was so heavy I could no longer lift the burden. I have made my Doctor angry at me, and now he hated me.

In my tears I mumbled "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Forgive me. My Doctor." The presence of my Doctor never left. I could still feel him lingering over me looking down at me in either anger or in pity. Then he crouched down next to me and started to hug me. I started to cry into his vest, and now I was even more sorry because my makeup was smearing onto his clothes.

He began to stroke my back in a calm manner. He was forgiving me, and then I could hear him whisper into my ear.

"Don't lie to me ever again."

I looked up at him with tears running down my face, and I saw his tears as well. He ran his fingers across my cheek to wipe away my tears. And in my pathetic whimpers I said to him "I have yet to dance with you."

And I saw his wonderful smile return to his face once again. It warmed my heart that he still had such forgiving hearts. Deep in my soul I promised my Doctor once again. A promise that can never be broken.

Suddenly it came to my mind that since the Doctor remembered everything that happened on the balcony, does that mean he remembers me kissing him? Or can he even remember on why he is here now?

I stared at the Doctor and said in a stuttering manner "Do you remember?"

He looked at me in confusion. It took him a while to understand and so he just nodded. I didn't know if he really knew what I was asking him though.

"No, Doctor. Do you remember? Do you remember it all?" I looked at him again with curios and frightened eyes. I wouldn't really want him to remember kissing me. Especially, me, kissing the wrong him.

The Doctor stood up and pulled me up with him. He took my waist and hand, and began to dance with me. Only this time it wasn't a different dance. It was the same exact dance I did with his tenth version only moments ago! He memorized ever step, and every dip. My feelings were stirring inside me because how could he remember something like this? This would have happened to him years and years ago, and yet he remembers.

At the final dip I could feel his breath on my neck, just like before. He lifted me up slowly and looked into my eyes. "How could I forget, my impossible girl?"

I smiled at him, and I felt as if my heart was going to beat out of my chest. Our first dance was the dance that stuck with him. It was our first dance after all. I placed my palm against his cheek. He was blushing, and his cheeks were growing warmer with every touch.

"It stuck with me, Clara. I promised myself that night that I would never forget you. Even if I had to forget due to my timelines intertwining. I never wanted to forget your touch, and the way you made me feel. You, Clara, yes you, have died for me a million times just to save my life. And that night you saved me from my loneliness, and I saw that you could see it in my eyes. You were special, and you were impossible. And you were mine."

I felt lifted, and blessed for such an amazing man. He really did love me, and now I had to prove to him I will love him no matter who he is.

"You forgot one move, Doctor." I said cheekily, hiding my grin."

"Oh? That's a bit disappointing after I said all that." He said looking up at the ceiling with a confused face trying to remember.

"Need my help?" I said giggling at him.

"That would be lovely, yes please."

I placed my hands on his cheeks and started to move forward. And then there was no more space between us. I felt him fumbling around for a bit, but then he knew exactly what to do. His lips were so different from his last self, but yet it didn't matter to me because this is the Doctor. This is the man I am in love with. No matter who he is, or what he has done I would always love him.

As we separated I looked at him. He was smiling at me and laughing to himself.

"Clara Oswald, still impossible as ever."

I winked at him, and pecked him on his cheek. He was so warm now, and like before, his hearts were racing. No matter who it is, it's never wrong. It was the Doctor, and he was my Doctor.

"Clara, we still haven't had _our_ dance." He said looking down at me.

"Your right. I haven't had a fresh dance with this Doctor yet! That is very impolite of me. Shall we return to the dance floor, Doctor?"

"Indeed we shall, miss Oswald."


	5. Together

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. The website has been a little buggy with me lately, and I couldn't update the chapters. But now here it is finally! I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Together**

We proceeded down the steps hand in hand, and with smiles on our faces. I was finally going to dance with my Doctor, and lucky for us it was the last dance of the night before the rose would bloom. Everybody on the dance floor took a partner and were scattered around the room. Once the Doctor and I reached the bottom of the steps we did our respective bows, and took each others hands. Then the music began, and our feet began to move.

We began to dance around, and we never took our eyes off each other. I was lost in his green eyes as they appeared to glow under the chandelier light. Suddenly, the Doctor began to twirl me around like a ballerina on a music box. He took me back into his arms and spun me out, and pulled me back in.

I started to notice the lack of people around us. They stopped dancing, just to look at us!

"Doctor, they're watching us." I whispered under my breath, but loud enough for the Doctor to hear over the music.

"I've noticed." He said in a upbeat tone.

"But, shouldn't they be dancing as well? It's the last song!"

"Yes, but they would rather watch two people dance then dance themselves. I guess that means were pretty good dancers, Clara Oswald." He said as he dipped me.

When he pulled us back up he started to look behind my head, but he never turned me around, so I couldn't see what he was looking at. My Doctor was looking to me, and then back behind me again. It looked like he was talking with his eyes, so whatever or whoever he was talking to was apparently telepathic.

The Doctor looked down at to me, and he no longer had a smile on his face, but we remained to dance.

"Clara, I have to do something. I have to do it now or I will regret it for the rest of my life, and as a Time Lord I have a pretty long life. I'm going to spin you round once again, okay?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, but he didn't want to regret it later so I just nodded my head.

"Wait, but why?" I had to ask before he carried out this plan.

"Because, holding you in my arms is what makes my hearts set on fire. No matter who I am." And before I could ask anymore questions the Doctor span me, and I felt him let me go. So now I was just spinning around without anyone there to catch me, but then I felt a hand grab my waist and pull me back. I opened my eyes to see a familiar face holding me once more.

The tenth Doctor began to dance with me again. I looked at him in surprise. I had so many questions going through my mind like "_Why am I dancing with you again?_", "_Where is my Doctor?_", and "_Can we kiss again?_" But I couldn't really get anything out of my mouth because I was caught in the act of surprise.

"Your probably thinking on why I am here? Right?" He said as held me closer to him.

I still couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head with big wide eyes.

He leaned in closer to my ear and began to whisper. "I had to see you one last time. I don't want to leave when the last thing you heard from me was yelling, and sending you away. I have to say goodbye properly."

I looked at him in wonderment, he was truly an impossible man. His brown eyes looked like they were filled with sorrow, but when he looked at me I saw love. My Doctor was right when I was able to take his burden of loneliness away, but now he will forget. He will leave me and my Doctor, and forget it all. And that's why he wants to dance with me once more. Because I make him feel loved, and I always will.

"I love you, Doctor. No matter who you are, or where you are. I will love you always." I said as I witnessed a single tear fall from his warm brown eyes.

"I reckon, I ought to give you back to the current Doctor then?" He said as he lifted me into the air.

"Not just yet. I want to hold onto you. This you, just a bit longer." I said as I looked into his eyes.

He placed a gentle kiss to the top of my head, and he dipped me once again. "I will not leave till I get one last kiss, my impossible girl." He whispered into my ears. This Doctor was real cheeky, and I liked that.

When he pulled me back up I felt him start to spin me, he was going to give me back to my Doctor. At that moment I wanted to cry, but yet I was happy. I would return to the Doctor, the proper Doctor. And yet without this one I felt a little lonely myself. But it was wrong, and I love the wrong things that exist in my world. Including the Doctor.

As the Doctor spun me, I felt his warm hands leave my waist. I waited in anticipation for my Doctor to return to me, so that we may finish our dance. Then my Doctor grabbed back onto me and pulled me back to him. He looked at me with a grin like he was glad that he got to switch me with his younger self, then go back to me. It must have been like a magic trick for him.

"Why did you do that, Doctor?" I looked up at him see some of his dark hair hanging in his face.

"I wanted to hold you one last time, but I doubt that will be the last time. One last lingering memory is hanging on my lips." He said as he looked down at my lips with red cheeks.

"Well, you don't need to worry. Cause I'll be sure to give you that kiss." I said as I brushed my index finger across his lower lip. With my hand on the back of his neck, I started to feel some of the hair stand on end.

Then the music came to a quick hush, and the crowd around us started to clap. The Doctor and I separated awkwardly, but our hands still remained entwined. We both took a bow, and then a horn played. It was supposedly an alert that the celestial rose was about to bloom.

Everyone started to shuffle toward a large door that opened up to another balcony with a better view of the rose. Two guards wearing roses opened the door for the guests, and people started to pile onto the balcony. As the Doctor and I stepped out, people actually made room for us. Some people were gracious enough to let us toward the edge.

I looked toward another balcony that was nearby, and I saw a tall figure standing there on his own looking to the rose. He gave a faint nod to me, and I turned around to see the rose began to leak colors of gold, and silver. The rose started to take the dark color of red, and it glowed like a ruby. The stem became golden, with the linings shown silver. Then the flower opened up to release a golden glow. It rose up into the air and spread across the sky. As the glow started to fall to the ground it became rose petals of all colors.

Some petals fell into my hair, and I grabbed a couple in my hand. I turned my head to look at my Doctor who shed a single tear, but never took his eyes off the rose. I nudged him with my elbow. He turned his head to look at me as he wiped away the lingering tear.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Just sad memories is all."

I took the petals from my hands and poured them onto the Doctors head. He grew a smile and laughed at me.

"Look! Your so pretty!" I said giggling.

He laughed at me and took my hand. "Let's get out of here. I know a place that gives out high quality ice-cream for only ten bananas. And I do believe that the Herba people have a growing banana tree in the foyer."

I laughed at him "Okay, why not. I would love to go for some ice cream right now."

He started to pull me back through the crowd of people, and we arrived back into the ballroom. The Doctor soniced the banana tree, and at least 20 bananas fell off. He handed me one bunch, and he took the other. Why people sell ice-cream for bananas, I'll never know.

* * *

As the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, he took my banana bunch.

"I'm just going to place these in a safe place. I do believe you have something to take care of."

"What? No I do-" Then I knew what he was talking about. He wanted me to go to his past self, and kiss him goodbye. My heart almost leaped out of my throat at this point. This time he was sending me away to kiss his past self.

"Uhhh, Doctor. You do know what your asking me to do right?"

"Yeah, but it shouldn't matter. Once he gets what he asked for he will leave, and so can we."

This almost broke my heart. He just wanted me to use him as an exit ticket. I wasn't going to do that. All Doctors are special to me. Especially their lips, and I wasn't going to take this subject lightly.

"I go do it then, but I will make it meaningful. Something to remember no matter what your time streams have to say. It will stick with you for the rest of your lives, and I will always make you want more."

Before he could say anything, I started to walk off. I was going to find him, and I was going to snog the hell out him. I will make him remember the taste of my lips, and the feeling of the impossible. Was that so wrong of me?

* * *

**A/N: I used one of my readers suggestions in this chapter. If anyone wants to suggest anything, just PM me. Just don't ask me to do anything too dark. Keep it T rated, and positive. -IK**


	6. Hide-N-Seek

**A/N: This chapter is a bit steamy, but remains under control. This is still only just a T rated Fan-fic, so don't get too excited now. Also I'm sorry for such the late update, my internet has been crap, and so has school. I hope to get this fic done before mid-terms, but I do not rush perfection. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**Hide-N-Seek**

The castle's hallways were dark, and the only thing lighting my way was the bright moonlight, and the dim candle light. I could still hear the celebrations going on from downstairs. I could hear the clinging of glasses, excessive chatting, and faint music playing.

If I wanted to find the Doctor, I knew I had to look in some place private, and quiet. Some place where you can let you mind free, and somewhere you can be alone. However, I wasn't planning on him to be alone much longer.

I returned to the same balcony that I danced with the Doctor. I figured that he liked his solitude in lingering memories, and so did I. I peered through the windows of the glass door to see if he was still out there. There was nobody out there. Just the stars hanging in the sky.

I turned around to be confronted by tall shadow, lingering in the corner of my eye. Out of my curiosity, I stepped closer to this figure. The figures breath was slow, and he never turned away from my direction. Once I was close enough to touch the shade, he decided to walk out of the shadows and into the light. It was the Doctor.

It of course was the Doctor I was looking for, and since I found him, I let out a quick smile. We just stared into each others eyes for the longest time before any words were able to slip out. I couldn't even remember why I was trying to find him! He just had the kind of eyes you could get lost in.

"Hello again." Was the only thing I could say, and I was rasping my words. Everything sounded like it was hard for me to even say.

"Hello, Clara. Where you looking for me?" He said as he watched my mouth try to make words.

"M-m-maybe, but since your here now I guess I've found you then."

"I suppose you have found me." He said with a cheeky grin upon his face. How I wanted to wipe that grin off his face with my lips. He took hold of my wrist, and looked at me again with his cheeky grin. "Want to play again?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to find me again?" He said a bit slower than the first time. Taking his time with his words as if to tease me.

"Do you mean like Hide and Seek?" I was very confused. I came here to have the best snog ever, and here is going on about playing children's games. I can not lie however, it did tempt me with the way he kept on staring at me. Something was running in his mind, and I have a hunch that it wasn't a very clean thought.

"Yeah sure! We have a whole castle here at our disposal, and it's really really dark! Doesn't that sound fun!" He started to swing my arms around. For a really old time lord, he could be really childish.

"Sure? Why not? Could be fun. Then again, anything with you is fun, right Doctor?"

"Oh yes!"

"Okay then, who should hide first?"

The Doctor raised his hand, and had a large grin on his face. I looked around the room as if there were more people playing. I squinted my eyes and glared at the empty space in front of me, but the only person standing there was the Doctor. I pointed at him, and like a teacher I said "Alright, lets have you then."

"Brilliant. I'll go find a spot, and you count to ten."

"Ten? Why can't I count to twenty or fifty! This is a large castle, and that would only bring you to find a really nearby place to duck and cover."

"Yeah, but, I like that number."

I had to humor him, so I turned around and closed my eyes. I began to count, and as I began I heard him shuffle around the room. His footsteps weren't very distinct, but I still could hear the direction of which he was going.

"One!"

I don't even know why I'm doing this.

"Two!"

Well, I'm doing it for him that's why.

"Three!"

It was his idea anyways.

"Four!"

But it was a stupid idea! Has he seen this castle?

"Five!"

Maybe he going to jump out from a corner and scare me.

"Six!"

Maybe I'm going to jump out from the corner and scare him.

"Seven!"

Maybe I'll finally get to snog him!

"Eight!"

Oh, this man is a genius!

"Nine!"

First, I'm going to find him. Then, I'm give him what's coming to him.

"Ten, ready or not! Here I come." I said the last line in a sinister giggle. I was going to make this game fun.

* * *

My feet slowly began to burn with every step I took. I felt like I have searched this whole bloody castle, and I have yet to find the Doctor. And worst of all, I have yet to kiss him. But I suppose that's a good thing when it's the last thing he is going to do tonight before he forgets me.

As I reached an arch surrounded by ivy I stopped to peer through it. It was a pretty large room, and it was filled with books. I thought to myself that this must be the perfect hiding spot for the Doctor. So now I had to find out if I was correct.

I walked through the archway, and my body grew warmer. There must have been a fireplace burning nearby. Then I noticed a strange glow behind a large book case. I looked behind it, and there laid ten rose petals glowing a golden color.

They were beautiful with the way that they glowed, and the closer I got to them the warmer I began to feel. I kneeled down to take a closer look at the petals. As soon as I touched one petal they all began to hover in the air. What suddenly turned hide and snog to a magic show?

The petals collided together and created a red rose. It's stem grew out from the bottom, but it was not green, it was gold. The rose still seemed to glow a bit golden once it finished it's transformation. The rose slowly fell to the ground.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see the Doctor looking down at me with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"What is it?"

"Well, let's say I collected some of the petals that fell from the sky and took them here. With a bit of a zap from my regeneration cycles. Only a bit though. Bout three or four years." He said as he sniffed.

"For a rose?!"

"For my Clara."

That caught me off guard. He took petals from the celestial rose, and took away three or four years just for me? I must be really special to him, even though he has only known me for about six hours.

I looked at the rose and picked it up. I held it close to my chest because that is were the heart is. The Doctor made this rose out of love. I looked at him as he extended his hand toward me. I took his hand as he lifted me up. Once I was standing he looked into my eyes once again.

"I may not be able to remember you, Clara, but please take this in order to remember me. Remember this face as you travel with your Doctor."

I laughed at him. His warming face suddenly turned into a confused face.

"I'm sorry what's so funny?"

"You. You think that I will forget you. How could I possible forget my Doctor?"

"Yeah, but I'm not your Doctor, Clara."

"Doesn't matter what face you have. You are always mine. And when I look upon your current face I can see all of you. All the loss, and all the pain. Each regeneration passing you by. I can see it."

I began to stroke the sides of his face. He kept looking at me, and listening to every word I said as if it were a prayer blessing him.

"Whatever face you wear doesn't matter to me. It's who you are. You are the Doctor. My Doctor. And I love you."

I pulled him closer to me and began our final kiss. It started slow, but then we both began to grow a sudden need for each others touch. My hearts began to beat faster and faster as he began to lower his hands to my back. I now wanted to try to go deeper into our kiss. I wanted to explore his kiss, and taste his lust.

I opened my mouth trying to ease my access to his mouth, and he seemed to take that opportunity right away. It was as if our tongues wanted to dance as well. I felt the Doctor pushing me against the wall behind me. He was becoming a bit more forceful, and I was enjoying every second of it.

He took his mouth away from mine just to start kissing my neck! His kiss were soft and loving, and you could tell he was trying to contain his need. My moans into his ear only seemed to encourage him. This Doctor was going all out! I had to stop him at some point, but yet I needed him. I needed him to want me. Then I will stop him, and make him wait. Wait until you regenerate, and then you may have me. And the Doctor hates waiting, so he shall never forget this.  
Eventually I had to push him away even though I was really enjoying it. I really wanted to just rip off all my clothes and take him, but that would take the fun out of it. He looked shocked when I pushed him off of me, but he was so red. He almost looked like a ripe tomato with the face he had!

"What did I do? Did I bite? I didn't think I bit you? I thought you were enjoying it." He began to ramble.

"It's not that. It's just my gift to you."

"Pushing me away? That's a pretty awful gift."

"No. Want."

"Want?"

"I believe that if you still want me now, that you'll want me later. The want may just be powerful enough for you to remember tonight."

His face suddenly turned from a shocked face to an excited face.

"That just might work! Oh you are brilliant you are!" He said as he placed a kiss on my head.

"That means I can find you! I can have you as I am now! Just not now is what your saying because you want me to retain my memories of tonight."

"Not really."

His smile started to fade.

"I want you to wait. Wait until you regenerate. Wait till you find me in your eleventh body, and then you may have me."

"I hate waiting."

"I know, you told me this morning. But that wasn't this you." I gestured at him. He started to look at me with such disappointment. I felt so guilty at this one moment for making him want me, and then wait for me. But deep down in my heart I knew he could do it. If the want is really strong, then his memories will last, and he will be able to do what he dreads doing the most.

"Do it… for me, Doctor." He looked down at me a smiled. He cupped my cheek.

"I will wait for my impossible girl. I promise you that." He leaned down and kissed my on my lips again. This was the final kiss. This was our kiss goodbye. I didn't want him too stay for long because then eventually I would give in, and then I would have a lot of explaining to do. As we parted I looked at his eyes. This time they were filled with love, and patience. He was ready.

"Goodbye, Clara." He kissed my hand and walked out of the room.

"Goodbye, Doctor." I watched him leave and turn a corner. I waited until I heard his TARDIS take off. It was over now.

I had to return to my Doctor back at his TARDIS. I do believe that he has something on his mind that involves only the impossible.

As I walked out the archway carrying my rose I shed one tear. It was deserving for this moment. That may have been the last time I would have seen that Doctor, but who knows. The Doctor is a Time Lord, and he doesn't really need to wait. Like he said, he messes with his own responsibilities. One last time wouldn't be so wrong if he were to find me. It was never wrong to begin with anyways.

* * *

**A/N: I'm planning on making a sequel to this Fan-fic. So that is why there is that final paragraph in the end. And it will be rated M for reasons. It's just going to be the kind of continuation that people didn't get to see in the first fic. Since there was this steamy scene, I'll actually do the scene for the sequel! So for you people who were kind of disappointed at that, no worries, I got you covered! **


	7. In My Dreams

**A/N: Final Chapter *eeek* In the end I tried to make it touching. Thank you everyone who has followed and reviewed for this fic! This was an extremely fun fic to make. I will be making a more steamy sequel after this, possible after my birthday coming up. Thanks for the support :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**In My Dreams**

The halls were now silent. It seemed that ever step I took the more distant you could hear the celebrations, and yet the TARDIS that we arrived in was not that far from the ballroom. I guess the party is over, and all the guests were returning home to reunite with families, and to tell them on how wonderful a night this was. That was what I was thinking at least. Nothing gets better than two Doctors.

I turned the last corner and there stood the TARDIS tucked away in its little corner. As I approached the doors I had to think some things over. If my plan was successful, then the Doctor should bombarded me as soon as I walk through the doors. And if I was not successful, then we would be off to get some galactic ice-cream.

I pushed the door open and carefully walked inside. I didn't really want the Doctor to just attack me as soon as I entered the TARDIS, because then that would be unfair. As I shut the door behind me the TARDIS gave off a whirling noise. I scanned the area, and I noticed something extremely odd. The Doctor was not in the consul room!

He usually was always in the consul room. Why was he not here? I circled the consul once, twice, and then thrice! This was extremely odd, even for the Doctor.

"Doctor? Where are you?" I gave a quick little shout. There was no response however.

"Doctor…?" I walked down some steps leading into the corridors. I checked in either direction to see if a man with a bow tie and floppy hair was running down the corridors to get me. Nothing.

I turned my head and walked back up the steps. At that moment I never felt so lonely. I didn't really like not having the Doctor by my side. I didn't care at that moment if I were to kiss him or not. Right now, I just really wanted to hold him in my arms.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself, pretending to be held by my Doctor. Just the sheer comfort of his smell would be nice, but I didn't even have that. Then I felt to arms rap around me and hold me. I felt warm, and I could smell the Doctor.

I open my eyes to see the Doctor holding me close to him.

"Did I make you wait?" He said into my ear. His hot breath was even gentle at that moment. I felt as if my insides were turning. He used my own words against me. And he was right about one thing. Waiting sucks!

I turned around too look at him in the eyes. "Where were you?"

"I was actually getting a couple more bananas because I thought you would be really hungry. I came back in here and saw you holding yourself, and you looked like you were going to cry."

"I waited." I said softly.

"Not as long as I have, Clara." He said with a grin.

"It worked?"

"Not only did it work, Clara. I remember everything now! The whole night!"

Then the Doctor looked at my hands.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what, Doctor?"

"I gave you a rose, Clara. It has four years of my life in it which makes it special and extremely delicate. If you lost it I will be-"

I cut him off as I pulled a rose out of hair. It still shimmered and glowed, and lucky for me it had no thorns! So I was able to put it in my hair without getting any tangles!

He looked at the rose as if it were something extremely precious, and then gave me the same gaze.  
"Thank you." He said with a growing smile.

"Why would I leave this behind? It's a gift from my Doctor." I said as I began to rub his chest slowly.

"Clara, I have waited three hundred years for this moment." He said silently as he grabbed onto my waist and pulled me in closer to his body. "And now I can finally have what you have promised me, and this time you won't make me wait again."

"You don't need to forget anything this time." I said with a innocent face. I still had to tease him, it was just a huge impulse I couldn't refuse. I placed the rose on the consul behind the Doctor so that I could have empty hands.

"Clara, my Clara." He started to lean in closer to me. He looked so beautiful with the way he was just composing himself. So calm, and here I thought I would walk in and get taken like an animal.

I started to lean myself closer to him, but before I touched his lips I uttered "Sorry to make you wait." And we collided.

It was out of sheer relief! I could tell with the way that he was kissing me. He was so ravenous, but yet he remained gentle. I could feel our bodies reacting to one an others touch. We were dancing all over again. We were dipping, and crashing, colliding, and spinning.

As we separated, we caught onto each others breath and started to run into the corridors. My hand was in his, and he was taking me somewhere. Somewhere where we could be together. Somewhere where we could dance.

* * *

A soft humming of the TARDIS was cooing me to sleep. I laid in bed with the Doctor behind me. His breath was warm on my neck, and I figured that he was asleep. I tried closing my eyes, but then I couldn't really just sleep. I guess the TARDIS figured I need a little lullaby.

I shifted and turned my body so that I was facing the Doctor. His eyes were shut and his hair hung low in his face. You could still see lingering sweat hanging on his face. I bet there was sweat on me as well, but that didn't matter. I have never seen the Doctor asleep. He just looked so peaceful, and so restful.

I just watched him for a while before I decided to try and sleep again. As I closed my eyes I imagined it. I imagined everything all over again. I saw my first dance with the Doctor, and our kiss. I saw our game of Hide-N-Seek, and I saw my rose. I saw our final kiss, and yet from there I continued it. I expanded our story.

I counted the stars above our heads as we danced, and then I drifted into sleep. I dreamed of him. I dreamed of all that we have done. I dreamed of my Doctor, and how we danced that night. I fell deeper and deeper into my dream. I could feel things now, and hear things.

I felt the petals falling onto my face as they fell from the sky, and I heard the ballroom music fly across the night air. I felt their hands entwined with mine, and I could hear every word they spoke to me that night. I felt every kiss, and every touch. And I could hear ever teardrop drop that fell to the floor.

That night was a night to remember for me and my Doctors. And I knew that for the rest of my life that I would dance with him. _My Doctor_. And that could _never_ be wrong.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Thanks for reading! If you want to throw some Ideas at me for the sequel PM me. Keep it positive, and it doesn't have to be clean this time ;) Hope you got my references to dancing... remember? From the Doctor dances? teehee. I shall return, in the meantime... uhhhhh... read more whouffle!**


End file.
